Tendershipping interview
by Redmoon1997
Summary: A little interview that me Redmoon1997 and girl that loves music wrote together. We asked both Ryou and Bakura some random questions. R&R. This is going to the Tendershipping myspace page. Rated M for mentions of sexual content


**Tendershipping interview**

**Characters:**

**Redmoon(Redmoon1997)**

**GTLM(Girl that loves music)**

**Bakura**

**Ryou**

* * *

**Fans(Fangirls)**

Redmoon- Welcome to TENDERSHIPPING INTERVIEW

Fans-**scream**

GTLM- If you were wondering, this is one simple interview with Bakura and Ryou

Bakura-Oh joy

Redmoon- Come on. It can't be that bad

Ryou- Yeah Bakura. It can be fun

Bakura**sighs**Only for you Ryou. Only for you.

GTLM- Isn't that cute. He actually cares about somebody

Redmoon- And it looks so cute...and hot.

Bakura- You fangirls are SICK

GTLM- Shut up

Redmoon- Anyway. We are gonna ask Bakura and Ryou some questions and they have to answer honestly. If you lie we'll find out

Ryou- How will you know if we are lying?

Redmoon- You'll see

Bakura- Are you saying that one of us might lie?

GTLM- No. We are saying that YOU might lie.

Bakura- Whatever

Redmoon- Should we begin?

Fans- YEAH!!!!!!!1

Redmoon- Ok then. Let's is your favorite food?

Bakura- That's easy. I love Ryou covered in wipe cream. He is looks so delicious.

Ryou-**blushes**That was suppose to be a secret

Bakura-Sorry Ryou but I have to be honest. Hey, are you bleeding?

GTLM and Redmoon- Yes we are. You got a mental image in our head and is so HOT.

Bakura- Perverts fangirls

Redmoon- Not my fault.

Ryou- My favorite food is chocolate. I love how sweet it is and how it just melts into my mouth.

Bakura- And I love tasting you after you eat it

GTLM- Don't you dare to start making out in the midlle of an interview

Fans and Redmoon- AWWWW

Ryou- Bakura, these girls scare ne

Bakura- **hugs Ryou**Don't worry Ryou, we can survive this.

Redmoon- Cute

GTLM- Now is my turn. Do you guys have nicknames for each other?

Ryou- Yes. I call Bakura Kura, my white wolf and sometimes stupid

GTLM- Why white wolf?

Ryou-I have two reasons. One, he has white hair and two...**he was cut off**

Bakura-Don't you dare

Ryou- He was being chased by a white wolf one day. I have never seen Bakura so scared.

Redmoon-**chuckles** Really?

Bakura-No...**something hurts him**Ouch. What was that?

GTLM- We warned you. No lies. You are connected to a lying detector and every time that you lie something hurts you.

Bakura- That sucks

Redmoon- Sorry but it was the only way to know if you were honest or not.

Ryou-But why don't you just get one that doesn't hurt him?

GTLM- You see Ryou, if we do that he won't learn his lesson. What if he lies to you?

Ryou-...Give me one of those

Bakura- RYOU!!!

Ryou- They have a point Kura

Bakura- And they say I'm evil.

GTLM- Bakura, please answer the damn question.

Bakura-Jeez, ok. I call Ryou Ry, my tasty dessert and idiot.

Redmoon- Another question. What is the most embarrassing moment you have ever lived?

Bakura-You answer first Ryou

Ryou-**whines**Why?

Bakura- Because...I'll buy you chocolate after this

Ryou- most embarrassing moment in my life was when I was the time I sleepwalked over to my school at 4 in the morning. I woke up in biology class in my pajamas and some drool on my face**blushes**

GTLM-Aw. I would love a picture of that. It had to be cute

Ryou- Tell it to the kids that made fun of me

Bakura- I can always beat them up

Ryou- Don't you dare

Bakura- You're no fun

Redmoon- It's your turn now Bakura

Bakura- The most embarrassing moment in my life was when I was walking around the mall alone and one guy mistook me for a girl. ME. He even bought me girl clothes. And worse, he was about 50 years old. **Shrugs**

Redmoon-EW

GTLM- Now that had to be disturbing

Bakura- Believe me. It was

Ryou-**chuckles**You were mistook for a woman too.

Bakura- Hey. Don't make fun of m...wait a minute. Did you say who? WHO IS CHASING AFTER YOU?

Redmoon- Isn't it cute. Bakura is jealous. He really cares about Ryou.

Bakura- Of course I do. He is mi little hikari. **kisses Ryou deeply**

Redmoon, GTLM and fans-**nosebleeds**

_After some time they finally pulled away_

Bakura- Ra, I needed that.

Ryou-Are they alright?**points at everyone in the room**

Bakura- Yes. They are just some stupid fangirls

Redmoon- How many times do you use the word fangirl?

Bakura- I don't know. All I know is that I'm always being chase around by them. And my poor Ry too. And we are not the only couple

Redmoon- Yeah. There is always Yami and Seto, Yugi and Jou, Malik and Marik and Otogi and Honda.

GTLM- Come on. I know those pairings are hot but I want to continue with this..

Ryou- Ok then. Continue

GTLM-Thanks. This question is only for Ryou. Who do you think is hotter: Yami, Seto, Otogi or Malik?

Ryou- What if Bakura kills that person?

Bakura- Yeah. What if I kill that person?

Redmoon- WE will kill you and then bring that person you killed back to life.

Bakura- How are you gonna do that?

Redmoon- Easy. With my super ultra cool writer magic.

Bakura- That is the most stupid thing I've ever heard.

Redmoon- I don't care

GTLM- Interesting....Ryou, answer the question

Ryou- I have to say that that is hard. I love all of their eyes, but Yami's hair freaks me out, Seto is WAY too cold to anyone besides Yami and Otogi once tried to kiss me before he started dating Honda and I got really scared so I think that the winner is Malik.

Bakura- Can I go to the bathroom?

GTLM- No

Bakura- WHY?

GTLM- Because I'm pretty sure that you are gonna kill either Malik or Otogi.

Redmoon- Yeah. And we fangirl can't be without two hot boys.

Bakura- You just wait until I get out of this

Ryou- Kura, if you kill one of them I'll cry.

Bakura- I won't kill one of them. I'll kill them BOTH.

Ryou-DON'T YOU DARE.

Redmoon-**whispers to GTLM** We really need to protect those two

GTLM-**whispers to Redmoon**Yeah. We'll just call them at the end of the interview

Redmoon-**coughs loud enough to draw the attention** Are you done?

Ryou- Yes

Redmoon- Ok then. How do you feel about the name 'Tendershipping'?

Bakura- You know, I have no idea about what you are talking about.

Ryou- Me neither

_Silence_

Redmoon- So you're telling me you don't know the name of your own pairing?

Ryou- Our pairing has a name? Cool.

GTLM- Yeah. All pairings have names.

Bakura- And nobody told us about OUR name. And why TENDERshipping

Redmoon- Because you have to be tender towards Ryou otherwise you two wouldn't be together.

Bakura-That...makes sence

GTLM-Duh. So how do you feel about the name.

Bakura- Annoyed

Ryou- But it suites us well.

Bakura- Yeah

GTLM-Glad you think so. Next question. Who is the person that you hate the most?

Bakura- Malik

Ryou- One McDonald's employee?

Bakura- Dare I ask why?

Ryou- Well, I was at McDonald's a month ago and instead of giving me the meal I ordered the girl that worked there gave me one phone number and a condom. I can't eat a condom.

Bakura- Ryou, I am starting to think that you won't be going anywhere without me ever again..

Ryou-Why?

Redmoon- He really is oblivious sometimes, isn't him?

GTLM-**nod**

Bakura-I'll tell you later

Redmoon- Bakura, were you a virgin before dating Ryou?

Bakura-Um...no.**Something hurts him again** OUCH

GTLM-OMG!!! Bakura was a virgin

Ryou- He was. But he looked like he had experience when we...**he was cut off**

Bakura- Ryou, don't say a word about sex

One fan in the crown- But sex is interesting.

Bakura- Pervert fangirls

GTLM- Wanna see pervert. I'll show you pervert. Both of you, where is the best place to have sex and why?

Ryou- I won't answer that

Bakura- I really don't feel like dying because of one stupid machine hurting me any time I lie or if I don't answer a question so I'm simply gonna answer. I love having sex with Ryou in a hotel bed. That was I don't let people sleep because me and Ryou are very loud and I don't have to clean the mess after we are done.

Ryou-**blushes** I won't answer**the machine hurts him** OUCH

Redmoon- Told you.

GTLM- Now answer

Ryou- Ok. I like doing it at our pool at night because it doesn't hurt much and everyone is sleeping so they won't see us. Except for one time that one fangirl caught us

Another fan in the crowd- THAT WAS ME. I EVEN GOT PICTURES

Redmoon-**smiles**Can I have one?

The same girl in the crowd- Sure. I'll mail it to you

GTLM- **whines** I want one too

Redmoon- I'll give you a copy

GTLM- We have to show it to the 'YAOI fan club'

Redmoon- I know

Bakura-**fake coughs** We are still hearing everything

Redmoon- What is your point?

Bakura- Forget it.

Ryou- Can I go to the bathroom?

Redmoon- Yes

Ryou-Thanks**walks away**

Bakura-**sighs**Great. Now I'm alone with two psychos

Redmoon- Look who's talking

_After some time Ryou was back form the bathroom break_

Ryou-I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK

Bakura-Finally. Someone normal in the room

GTLM- How is a hikari from an ancient tomb robber from Egypt normal?

Bakura-......

GTLM- That's what I thought.

Redmoon- Time for another question

Bakura- When is this interview gonna be over?

Redmoon- Dunno. When we run out of questions.

Bakura- Have you?

Redmoon- Nope

Bakura- Hurry up then

Redmoon- Got it. What is your favorite movie

Ryou- Um...I think that I like 'New Moon'.

Bakura- That crappy love story? I could write a better book than that. Or make an even better movie.

Redmoon-**slaps Bakura** More respect for 'The Twilight Saga'

GTLM- Besides, I would love to see you write more than 2 pages a day.

Bakura- Whatever

Redmoon- Ryou, why do you love New Moon?

Ryou- Because I simply love to see the guys. They are HOT

Bakura- What about me?

Ryou-Don't worry Kura. You're hot too.

Bakura- That's my Ry.

GTLM and Redmoon- Make out! Make out! Make out!

Bakura- After the interview

Redmoon- I can get a camera

GTLM- Bakura still have to answer the question.

Redmoon- Oh yeah, What's your favorite movie?

Bakura- Everything that has to do with porn

Redmoon-**sarcastic**What a shock.

Bakura- What can I say...it's very interesting.

GTLM- My turn. What is the thing you hate the most?

Bakura- Interviews

Fans- But we love 'em.

Bakura-**screams at fans** Of course you like them. You crazy fangirl always wanna know about our personal lives.

Redmoon- Bakura, you can't blame us. When we see to hot guys we have to put 'em together. If the couple works out then we become obsessed with it and even start writing about them.

Bakura- And that is the reason for global warming

GTLM- What does global warming has to do with any of this?

Bakura- Let me explain. When you fangirls become obsessed with us they think waaaaaay to much about our lives and start writing, drawing and making videos about it. That's waaaaaaaaaaay to much work for their brains and smoke comes out of their heads and rises to the atmosphere causing a huge problem for earth

Redmoon-Or it could be idiots like you that don't respect the culture of a fangirl

GTLM- Ryou, how can you stand this jerk by your side everyday, not that I mind.

Ryou- Is that part of the interview?

GTLM-...sure

Ryou- Ok then. The reason I can actually tolerate Kura everyday is because he is my yami and I love him. Besides, he buys me chocolates.

Bakura- SO you love me only for the chocolates?

Ryou- No. Don't say that**kisses Bakura very sweetly**

Other fan in the crowd- AND THIS IS ONE OF THE BEST PARTS OF THIS INTERVIEW

Redmoon-**grins** I know

GTLM- And I just took pictures

Redmoon- That's going to our facebook page

GTLM- No doubt

Ryou-**breaks the kiss** You two scare me

GTLM- Sorry Ryou but is just the way we are. Take it or leave it

Bakura- Leave it

Redmoon- Ignoring the hot idiot in front of me. Bakura, how exactly did you two started dating?

Bakura- Weren't you ignoring me?

Redmoon- I was but I have to ask you the question so just answer.

Bakura- I was about to go to Egypt and stay over there but before I could leave Ryou came running towards him screaming 'Don't you dare to go now' and I was like 'What the hell is wrong Ryou? I have to go now' and he looked ready to cry he said 'Don't leave. I love you' and I was shocked and I said 'I love you too' and then we kissed, went to his house and that's how Ryou lost his virginity...and me too. But I had the experience from all the porn I watched

Ryou-**eyes widened** That was a little bit personal

GTLM- It is not. We were gonna ask you that anyway

Bakura- At least is one question less

Redmoon-**Puts a hand on Bakura's shoulder** See. It wasn't that bad

GTLM- Next question. Are you two planning to ever get married?

Bakura-...

Ryou-...

Bakura-...

Ryou-...good question

Bakura- We haven't actually...talked about it. Um...maybe we can discuss it AFTER the interview

Ryou- Good idea

Redmoon- Now Ryou, if Bakura asked you to marry him, would you say yes, no or maybe.

Ryou- I would say yes. I think that that is pretty obvious.

Redmoon- Yes. Yes it is

Bakura- Then why the hell do you ask if it's so obvious.

Redmoon- It's an interview. I have to ask questions and even if it's obvious we all need to have proof. Isn't that right fans?

Fans- YEAH!!!

Bakura-Do you fangirls have to agree on everything this two say?

Fans- YEAH!!!

Bakura- You need to get a life

One fan- Hey!!!We actually have a life. But yaoi is very interesting and we love it. SO DEAL WITH IT. That all.

GTLM- And there you have an opinion. Bakura, stop complaining and just answer the questions. And we'll give you and Ryou some donuts at the end of the show.

Bakura-...I will think of the offer you made

GTLM- Thanks. Let's continue, Ryou, who is your best friends?

Ryou- Malik

Bakura- Stupid bastard

Ryou-**crying**You are mean

Redmoon-You made Ryou cry**walks over to Ryou and gives him a hug** Don't worry Ryou, Bakura won't have donuts.

Ryou- Really?

Redmoon-Really. GTLM, take a picture

GTLM- Wait a sec**takes the ca,era and takes the picture**

Redmoon- New profile picture.

Bakura-**shoves Redmoon out of his way and walks over to Ryou** Sorry Ry. That insult wasn't meant for you. It was for Malik.

Ryou-**smiles** Ok then

----------------------------------------------------with Malik in a place we really don't know---------------------

Malik-**shivers** I have the feeling that somebody insulted me

Marik- It wasn't me

Malik- You better not

--------------------------------------------------back at the interview-------------------------------------------------

Redmoon- Bakura, have you ever had a job?

Bakura- I steal for a living. So no.

GTLM- Then how are you suppose to pay for your wedding

Bakura- I'll steal Kaiba's credit card

Redmoon- Let's see if you can

GTLM- Ok guys, this is the last question. For both of you, how did you like the interview?

Ryou- It was ok

Bakura- Ok? It was just a piece of shit. And I won't even have a donut

Redmoon- We are so good that we will give you your donut. But say sorry first.

Bakura- No

Ryou-**takes his donut and starts eating it** Kura, stop being so stubborn and apologize. This donuts are delicious

Bakura- No

Redmoon and GTLM-**death glare**

Bakura-**freaks out** Ok. Ok. Jeez, I'm sorry. NOW GIMME MY DONUT

GTLM- Good boy, here ya go**gives him the donut**

Bakura-Thanks**grabs Ryou by the arm** now lets get out of here

_And they all went to who knows where, but there is one thing for certain. They were having LOTS of fun..._


End file.
